Dare
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Restless, Horo comes up with a game... a game for just him and Ren to play. I dare you to love me.Oneshot HoroxRen Yaoi lemon FOR MY ONEESAN JESSIE! I LOVE YOU!


**Dare**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King!

Joh: This is for my onee-san! Because I love her and she wanted me to make her a story!

Jessie: Yay! I love you so much! -Cuddles-

Joh: Whee! I'm gonna buy my onee-san a present now! -Runs off-

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, Language, one-shot (that's not a bad thing but just thought you should know)

Setting: Sleepover at Yoh's.

0o0o0

"Ren, you awake?"

"Not anymore." The disgruntled Tao answered, glaring at his blue-haired friend from one golden eye.

Horo grinned and wiggled out of his futon over to Ren. "Guess what?"

"You're an idiot?"

The taller boy faked a hurt look before continuing. "No, keep guessing."

Ren rolled his eyes and turned over in his futon so that his back was facing Horo. "I'm going back to sleep. Go annoy someone else."

Horo pouted and rolled Ren back over. "Yeah but…" he spared a glance around at the two other occupants in the large room. "Yoh's impossible to wake up and Hao scares me."

"Are you saying I don't scare you?"

"Nope, not at all!" Horo beamed.

Ren narrowed his eyes looking like he was about to strangle the bluenette, but decided against it and instead pulled the covers over his head. "_Good night _HoroHoro."

"Aw but Ren-chan!"

"Go away snow bunny!" Ren hissed back.

"No." Horo chirped.

Ren sighed and closed his eyes trying to bite back his temper. "Fine," he growled through clenched teeth. "Fine, I'm awake."

"Yay! Now tell me a story!" Horo cheered.

"What are you, a kid?" Ren scoffed.

He simply smiled and rested his chin in his hands.

"There once was a happy leaf. It got stepped on. The end." Ren said in a bored tone.

Horo scowled. "That was stupid."

"You're stupid."

The two fell silent when the Asakura twins stirred in their sleep, Yoh mumbling incoherently.

Once Ren was sure that the twins were deeply asleep he turned his attention back to Horo. "Hao's gonna kill you if you wake him up, so go back to sleep."

Horo blinked his wide blue eyes then grinned widely. "I have an idea."

"Do you now?"

Horo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I dare you to cut Hao's hair!"

Silence.

"No."

The blue-haired boy snickered. "So you're scared of Hao…"

"No!"

"So do it!"

"You do it." Ren growled back.

Horo stared at him blankly for a moment as a grin spread across his face. "I got a new idea."

"Good. Don't tell me." Ren sighed; not liking the way Horo was smiling.

"I dare you to…" Horo trailed off, leaning closer to Ren.

"To what?" Ren asked quietly.

"Kiss me." The blue-haired boy finished, touching Ren's face gently.

Ren opened his mouth, bewilderment evident on his features. Before he could speak Horo closed the gap quickly, plunging his tongue into Ren's mouth.

Ren moaned softly and automatically reached up to tangle his hands in Horo's hair.

Slowly they pulled apart, both breathless and blushing.

"That was…" Ren trailed off uncertainly.

"Nice?" Horo suggested.

"Do you…" He was silenced however when Ren moved forward, kissing him feverishly.

The two moaned, Ren moving ever closer and Horo's hands wandering ever lower.

"Horo, what are you…?" Ren broke off into a gasp when Horo's hand slipped into his boxers.

The Ainu smiled at him, stroking slowly. With his other hand he pulled Ren into his futon, turning him onto his back.

Carefully he straddled the smaller boy, never breaking eye contact.

Amber eyes were squeezed shut as soft mewls of pleasure drifted from his parted lips. "Horo…Horo…"

Horo hummed a response, sliding his free hand up and down Ren's sides.

Ren twisted, snapping his clouded eyes open. "We…we should stop…" Another moan.

"Why?"

"We'll wake…up Hao and Yoh…and…" Ren fumbled with his words, all too distracted by the hand stroking him gently. "Gods…" he groaned, biting his lip.

Horo smiled coyly and withdrew his hand. "If you insist." He stifled a laugh when he looked down at Ren's face. His expression was priceless.

"Damn you." Ren cursed, grabbing Horo roughly by the shoulders and rolling them over.

The two boys stared into each other's eyes, as if suddenly all too aware of the situation.

"Horo….do you…"

"Do I what?"

Ren flushed and leaned down, pressing his face into Horo's neck. "Never mind."

Horo was quiet, stroking the smaller boy's hair absentmindedly.

"Ren? Are you mad?" he finally whispered.

"No." came the toneless response as Ren shifted his weight so that he was leaning up on his elbows.

Horo grinned happily and touched Ren's cheek tenderly. "Want another dare then?"

"Hell no. It's your turn." Ren smirked and tangled his hands in Horo's long blue locks. (1)

"You're okay with this?"

"It's just a game." Ren sat up, straddling Horo's hips as he looked down at him with a calculating expression. "I dare you to…"

"Yes?"

The next sentence came out in barely a whisper. "Love me."

A daring smirk, a flash of blue eyes.

"Whatever you want."

Another tussle and Horo had Ren pinned beneath him, both panting slightly and looking red in the face. A hand wandered past Ren's slender hips into the black boxers.

Ren moaned softly, arching his back as he gripped Horo's arms. He heard the swish of clothing being removed and suddenly he felt himself fully exposed.

The Chinese boy scowled and yanked the other's blue boxers down.

The scowl dissolved quickly when a warm mouth was pressed against him, trailing down his bare chest. "Horo…"

Horo didn't respond, pausing when he reached Ren's hips. With one last coy smile he took the slender boy into his mouth, pleased at the broken moan it caused.

"Gods…" Ren hissed, grasping at the futon's sheets.

Horo hummed slightly, roving his tongue slowly over Ren.

"I suggest you stop teasing." Ren growled.

Horo grinned and sucked harder, taking more and more of the boy in. Gently, he scraped his teeth against him.

A gasp. "Horo!"

Horo paused and drew back, smirking at the breathless Ren before him.

"What the –" Ren gasped, stiffing when he felt a wet finger being pushed into him.

"Don't be so tense." Horo murmured in a low tone, spreading Ren's legs.

Ren breathed in sharply as another finger wiggled its way into him.

"Does this hurt?"

"No!" Ren snarled stubbornly.

Horo smiled affectionately before adding one last finger and splaying all three. Hastily he bent down and claimed Ren's swollen lips as the expected screech came forth.

The Asakura twins grumbled and rolled over in their shared futon but did not wake up.

Relieved, Horo pulled back, also removing his fingers.

"Did it hurt then?" He sniggered.

"Shut up."

With a shrug the blue-eyed boy turned Ren over so that his face was pressed into the pillow.

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Horo warned him, positioning himself at his entrance.

"Just do it already!" Ren snapped.

Horo was only too eager to obey. With a quick thrust he was in, face flushed in pleasure. "Ah…"

Ren drew in a sharp breath; clenching his fists so hard his knuckles shone white. "Shit."

Horo held still for a moment, letting Ren get used to the sensation. Then he pulled out halfway, sliding in again.

Ren stifled a scream and bit down on his lip. "I don't like this." He managed to gasp out.

Horo murmured something softly in his ears, continuing with his deep thrusts.

A bead of sweat dripped down his face as his pants increased. A thoughtful look crossed Horo's face as he began to drive into the body beneath him from a different angle.

Ren stiffened, then relaxed with a pleased mewl.

"Like it now?" Horo groaned out, rocking into him.

"Gods yes." Ren gasped.

The two boys moved against each other, seeking release desperately.

No longer did they care of waking the two brothers sharing the room, they were too caught up in their own world.

"Faster." Ren breathed, digging his nails into Horo's back.

Horo complied happily, grinding in faster and harder.

"Ren!" Horo grunted out the name, his muscles tensing as he came into him.

Ren moaned as he came in unison.

Horo collapsed, spent and sweating. As he rolled off of Ren he wrapped his arms around the panting Tao.

"Horo…?"

"Love you," the blue-eyed boy mumbled, nuzzling Ren's neck.

Ren flushed and pulled the sheets over both of them. "Yeah…"

"Can you believe they didn't wake up?" Horo sniggered, nodding toward the twins.

Ren shook his head, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Soon the taller boy followed and they were both snoring gently, cradled in each other's arms.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room…

"'Bout time they hooked up, ne Yoh?"

0o0o0o0

(1) This is an AU and they're about…16 years old so Horo's hair is longer

Joh: Yeah…that was really crappy….

Jessie: No it wasn't!

Joh: Yes it was!

J twins: -Argues-

Review please!

-JoH


End file.
